1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a system for checking opening and closing function of a cassette cover which covers an opening of the cassette through which the recording and reproducing system has access to the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a videotape cassette is provided with an opening at the front end face for giving the recording and reproducing system access to the tape, and a cassette cover is provided to cover the opening. The cassette cover is mounted on the cassette casing to be movable between a closed position and an open position and is spring-urged toward the closed position. When the cassette is free (being not loaded in the recording and reproducing system), the cassette cover is in the closed position under the force of the spring. On the other hand, when the cassette is loaded in the recording and reproducing system, the cassette cover is moved to the open position by the cover opening mechanism of the recording and reproducing system overcoming the force of the spring. Further, the cassette casing is provided with a lock mechanism which prevents the cover from being accidentally opened when the cassette is free. The lock mechanism comprises a lock member which is movable between a locking position in which it is engaged with the cassette cover in the closed position to lock the cassette cover to the close position, and a lock releasing position in which it releases the cassette cover, and a spring which normally urges the the lock member toward the locking position. The lock member is moved to the lock releasing position overcoming the force of the spring by the releasing mechanism of the recording and reproducing system when the cassette is loaded therein.
Accordingly, the cassette cover must be checked for whether it can be correctly opened and closed in the manufacturing process of the tape cassette. Conventionally this check has been effected by an organoleptic test by manually opening and closing the cover. However, the organoleptic test is disadvantageous in that result of the check fluctuates depending on the examiner to adversely affect the quality of the products and examiners are required, thereby adding to the manufacturing costs.